Intro to Tig Trager's Daughter
by Pinnieapples
Summary: So, this is just a sampling of what the stories will be like. I have yet to put in the character detail, just because I want to see if people will respond to this piece of work. To note; Topanga is Tig's daughter. Since this is sort of the middle or a sampling of the story, this has not been established until now.


"Where is the dirty bastard?" Chibs yelled as he strolled through the clubhouse. "What the hell is going on now?" Bobby asked. "Tig forgot about his loves game. She be all in tears over the fucker." Bobby shook his head and looked over to the hallway and pointed, "He's banging some whore."

Topanga was sitting on the picnic table outside of the Club. "I shouldn't complain. Gemma, and Chibs were there." "Yeah, well there is a really hot, hardcore biker there too, ya know…" Juice smiled and looked over to Topanga. "Counterpoint," Topanga said with a smirk, a look that was a true Trager mannerism, "You are a biker, slightly cute, more adorable than cute and not hardcore in the least." She cocked her head and gave a smirk, a look that was a true Trager mannerism. He gave her a bear hug,"I love ya." He kissed her head. Topanga smiled, "Take me home please." "Yeah, OK" Juice and Topanga walked over to his motorcycle.

Chibs flung the door open to the apartment in the clubhouse. He didn't yell, he just shook his head at Tig and gave him a spine tingling glare. Tig turned to the Croweater, "Get the fuck outta her." "Hm, now that you walked in," she pointed at Chibs, "we could really have some fun." Tig grabbed the woman's face, "I said get the fuck out of here and I mean it. Go now!" He spat in her face. She grabbed her clothes, not even bothering to put them on and ran out of the bedroom. "I know you're pissed, tell me why." Tig said through his teeth, while lighting up a cigarette. "Topanga you idiot." Tig looked at Chibs, "Wha? She hurt or something?" Chibs gave a sarcastic laugh, "She's sad because her Da didn't show up to see her win her debate team finals. You know the thing she's captain of and has been working on for months." Tig lowered his face into his hands, "Fucking Christ. I thought it was later today. Did she call Gemma? How do you know about this?" Tig looked up at Chibs. "Well, aside from the fact that she has been going on about this for weeks and the fact that I was there, to see her team win, I guess that tipped me off a bit." Tig got out of bed getting his clothes, "You were there? Who else?" Chibs stepped toward him, "Yeah brother, I was there. I'm her fuckin' uncle. Gem was there, even Juicy Boy. Only person was missing was ya". He snarled. "Back the fuck off. You know I didn't want to miss it, I forgot what time is was since I was busy. Don't knock down the door and lecture me on how to raise my daughter." He laughed at Tig, "Ya bastard. So you were "busy"? Ye were fuckin' a slut! I would never do that to Kerrianne!" "You wouldn't do that to Kerrianne? Fuck you! You're not taking care of her alone. My daughter actually lives with me, which means I'm fucking busy all the time!" Tig knew he'd cross the line when he mentioned Kerrianne. Did Chibs not realize how hard it is to take care of a 17 year old daughter? "Ye, well at least I had the chance to have my daughter," he whispered into Tigs ear, "but some men just throw their kids out and those girls will never forgive ya." How Chibs counterpointed the jab about Dawn and Fawn to the hurt that Tig had said about Kerrianne. Tig threw a punch which pounded into Chibs face as toughly as possible. He had landed on his ass, with Tig on top of him, punching him hardly. Chibs gave him a swift kick with his knee to Tig chest and wrapped his leg around the man and kicked him. The two gave each other a couple of more punches until Gemma walked in, "Stop you two!" She pointed to Tig, "You need to be out their apologizing your ass off to your broken hearted daughter." Tig gave Gemma a slight hug when he was walking out the door, he turned to her, "Ya know I didn't mean too right?" Gemma shook her head and sighed, "Well you did Tiggy. You fucked up bad, real bad."


End file.
